


Riot

by Nekonecrophilia



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Basketball is the greatest mom ever, Blocky has anorexia, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grassy is precious, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Multi, My OC is in this too haha, Not fries friendly, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekonecrophilia/pseuds/Nekonecrophilia
Summary: Everything was perfect. The objects occupied themselves with fun little challenges, with a host and his co-host by his side. Everything was peaceful.Was.But everything changed when THEY came. When THEY tainted some of the contestants. When THEY forced the objects into hiding.Of course, once you're with someone long enough, you learn truly disgusting things about them.And sometimes you fear that they may do things to you....Revenge is a sweet thing, isn't it?
Relationships: Blocky/Snowball (Battle For Dream Island), Lightning & Snowball (Battle For Dream Island)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> They are objects in this AU.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS, DECIMAL!" Four screamed. "IT'S NOT RIGHT!"

"YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT I CAN AND I **WILL!** "

"G-guys, please calm do-" X tried to make them stop. Anything to make them stop.

" **SHUT IT BEFORE I KILL YOU, TOO.** "

* * *

It was a fine summer morning at the contest grounds. Four finally agreed to allow the remaining BFB contestants to come live at the hotel that Two made, since BFB is over. TPOT is still running, though, with only two episodes out for the public to see.

Blocky drowsily rolled over, looking at the wonderful view outside. (That's the perk of being on the very top floor.) The wildlife has been coming back ever since the lava fiasco, and it was... strange to say the least. The grass grew back, even though it's yellow. The trees also regained their leaves, greener and shiner than ever. Not like Blocky minded. The change of scenery was very nice, and he thought the yellow grass looked cool, to be honest. 

He lifted himself up and out of his bed, ready to start the day anew. 

He walked towards the elevator, his feet dragging on the floor. He pressed the button to get to the 1st story, where the common area is. The elevator started to go down with a ***** **DING!***. The doors soon opened, revealing a portion of the contestants he knew for so long, and a bunch of new faces, too. Four and X were nowhere to be seen. That's strange. They're always here. Oh well, they might be sleeping.

Wait...

Do they even need sleep?

Oh well.

Blocky went on with his day as usual, grabbing a low-cal muffin for breakfast. Grassy happily greeted him, then went back to his coloring as Blocky sat down next to him. Basketball watched from the couch as they started talking about the different colors on the crayons. Basketball quickly noticed the muffin's package. She got up and walked over to the two boys. She snatched the food off of the table.

"Gimme that."

"Wh- HEY!" Blocky protested.

Basketball took the muffin and read the packaging

"80 calories?! Really?"

"Uhh, yeah?"

"This isn't a proper meal, I'll go get you a REAL muffin." Basketball said as she threw it behind her, perfectly landing it in the trashcan. She always had crazy good aim, so that was nothing compared to the crazy stunts she's done in the past.

She went over to the counter and grabbed a muffin from the muffin tray. They were pin's specialty, so she always had them out for anyone to eat. Basketball went back to the table and gave him one.

"Eat."

"How ma-"

" **Eat.** "

Blocky obeyed, taking extremely tiny bites, but still eating it. 

Basketball smiled.

* * *

Two was panting. They had to make it to the hotel before it was too late.

They just had to.

They tried to scramble away from decimal's grip, but failing to do so. But then they got an idea. They remembered that after the first episode, Bell gave them a megaphone, a really, REALLY loud megaphone. The hotel was in sight, Two and Decimal weren't too far from it, Decimal only managed to capture them just now. They whipped out the megaphone, and before Decimal could react, Two screamed as loud as they could into the megaphone.

**"GET OUT OF THE HOTEL! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!! FOUR AND X ARE DEA-"**

Two was cut off by their own coughing. They coughed out warm, fresh blood as they felt a terrible pain in their stomach area. Blood soaked the ground beneath them, contrasting the yellow grass. 

Oh no.

* * *

Eraser was still laying in bed, listening to the argument happening right outside his door. He recognized their voices. It was Bell and Taco, going at it **again**. They do this AT LEAST two days a week, and it's always about the SAME thing. The stupid twinkle. Why can't Bell just get over it? It was just a stupid game.

But there was something different about Bell's voice. It sounded pained rather than annoyed. Eraser decided to check it out than go downstairs. 

He opened the door, only to see Puffball hiding behind Taco and Bell, while Fries was arguing with the two girls.

"Look, I-I didn't mean it like that, I just thought that-"

"We don't **care** what you think, you hurt her!" Taco half yelled, enraged.

Eraser walked past them. It was none of his business, and it seemed pretty sticky, so he didn't really wanna get involved. Until he heard what Bell said next.

"You **touched** her without permission, and you would think that she would like that?!" Eraser stopped in his tracks.

Bell heard the sound of him walking down the hall and turned to him. "Eraser! Don't you think that-"

**"GET OUT OF THE HOTEL! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!! FOUR AND X ARE DEA-"**

Bell was interrupted by Two yelling through a megaphone, the last part cut off.

* * *

Everyone on the first floor heard Two. Some thought that it was a prank, but others, like Basketball and Blocky, weren't willing to take any chances. Blocky shot up and took Grassy. Grassy was confused, but he didn't say anything. Blocky, Basketball, and a bunch of other of contestants ran out the front door, concerned. Then they saw it. A circle-shaped algarabian standing over the dead body of Two.


	2. The Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At one point I misspelled Blocky like Blcoky and autocorrect wanted to correct it to Ballc*ck I can't anymore guys

Snowball was walking around the forest, his eyes still stinging. 

This was the second time that Lightning cheated on him. Snowball didn't know what he was doing wrong. Was he not good enough for Lightning?? He checked his phone, and looked at the messages icon. 

**55 unread messages**

Snowball clicked on it. But it wasn't Lightning's texts that he hasn't read yet. It was Blocky's. Snowball blinked, confused out of his mind. It wasn't like Blocky to blow up phones. In fact, his texts were dryer than the Sahara Dessert itself. Snowball clicked on the contact, reading through every single letter that was on the screen.

Oh no.

* * *

Blocky sat behind a rock, sending frantic texts to Snowball. He knew that earlier, him and Lightning had an argument, and that Snowball stormed off. Apparently, Lightning cheated again. Blocky told Snowball to ditch him, but he didn't.

Blocky knew that Snowball would be an easy target. 

His phone vibrated, and a notification slid down from the top of his screen. It was from the big group chat that the whole bfb cast was in. Even the recommended characters were invited to it. 

**Spherical_Bisexual** (Snowball) **:** Whats going on?? Blocky just sent me a bunch of panicky texts about Two and a circle alien??

 **BeeEffDeeEye** (Blocky) **:** OH MY GOD YOURE NOT DEAD???

 **Spherical_Lesbian** (Golfball) **:** We will explain once we are safe. For now, we must go to the old houses in the forest four made before the hotel existed.

 **Spherical_Bisexual** (Snowball) **:** Uhm,, can I stay at your house?? I don't feel like facing Lightning yet.

 **Spherical_Lesbian** (Golfball) **:** Sure, why not.

 **Profiley** (Profiley) **:** Huh

Blocky looked around to check if the circle guy was here yet. After confirming that he was not here, Blocky shot up and made a beeline for the forest. Once he got in, he started looking for the houses. After around 20 minutes of no luck, he finally found a trapdoor covered by dirt and leaves. He bent down and brushed them away to reveal the text "A Better Name Than That". He knocked on the trap door 3 times and then let himself in. 

Blocky had to walk down a huge fight of stairs, going deeper underground with each step. Once he had reached the bottom, he was face to face with a door with a keypad right next to it. He typed in the combo, and the door unlocked and opened with a hissing noise. He walked in, taking in the place he used to call home.

The walls were pure metal, stainless steel to be exact, and shiny. The floor was a red, shaggy carpet that suited the room quite well. In the middle of it all, there were 3 couches, making a corner shape, topped with fluffy pillows and soft blankets. Behind the couch was a walkway that led to the kitchen, which then led to a hallway to all of their rooms, plus a few more guest rooms that were there for "emergencies only," as Golfball would state that every time Blocky wanted to bring his bros over.

On the couch, sat a heap of blankets. A sobbing sound could be heard from under them. Blocky could definitely guess who it was, given the context that he needed.

He walked over to the sad pile of blankets, and plopped down next to them. The object under the blankets jumped once Blocky sat down, and he watched as a copper-colored object peered out of the blanket mound. 

It was Coiny, who Blocky was not expecting. Snowball emerged from the kitchen with a cup of hot tea, with a sad look on his face. Blocky looked over at him in confusion as Coiny threw himself onto him, sobbing. Snowball shook his head and said "We will talk about it later."

Coiny was still sobbing, clinging on to Blocky as he rubbed the crying boy's back, whispering words of reassurance to him. After he calmed down a bit, Snowball handed him the still piping-hot tea, the same solemn look on his face as before.

"Care to explain what happened to Blocky? It's ok if you don't want to."

"N-no it's ok." Coiny turned to Blocky, tears still on the corners of his eyes.

"That thing attacked The Losers' house. I- I'm the only one w-who m-made-" Coiny broke into a shaky sob.

Whatever that thing was, it want's to see us **suffer**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google search: What does it mean to be sexually attracted to a red building block  
> Google search: I have a crush on a talking trophy help  
> Google search: Does bottom Eraser exist  
> Google search: Is Pen a chad  
> Google search: Is Snowball bisexual  
> Google search: Mental hospitals near me  
> Google search: Rolling gorl  
> Google search: Is there a rolling gorl meme  
> Google search: oioioo song  
> Google search: Song that goes like oioio o


	3. Staying Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You! Yeah, you! I have a Youtube channel, where I post animation memes about THIS BFB AU and my other BFB AU's! My name on there is Driuxx, here's a link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2G98pWsjanMebIalzF_4UQ/videos  
> K bye *pees*

Blocky yawned, stretching as he got up. It's been about a week since that... **thing** came into their world. Blocky doesn't know why they targeted the objects specifically, but he was just glad to be safe. Ever since that time frame, Clock and Loser (much to Coiny's surprise) came asking for help. Apparently, Clock wasn't at the house at the time that the alien attack, and Loser escaped. Coiny greeted them with open arms.

Blocky walked out of his room, where the rest of his team and the four guests were sitting, discussing plans.

"This place is sealed shut and requires a code to open. There is no way that the specimen can get in!" Golfball said, sounding a bit irritated. "I know that, but what if he can mess with the door in such a way that forces it to open? I say that we should at least prepare, just in case something like that were to happen!" Blocky could hear Snowball huffing as he argued with Golfball. Tennisball sighed. "Golfball, I think Snowball's right! We have no clue where that thing came from or what it can do to us! We should leave and get as far away from here as possible." He suggested. 

"What?!" Snowball and Golfball said at the same time. "We can't just leave everyone behind!!" Golfball retorted. "Yeah, that's cruel!"

"That's not what I'm trying to say! What if we made, a, um, a-"

"Haven?" Golfball tilted her 'head', confused.

"Yeah! We should try to rescue as many objects as possible, and take down that evil alien ourselves!"

"Before we do that, though, we should probably round up some other objects. As Tennisball said, we don't know what that thing can do to us." 

Blocky sat down on the couch next to Coiny as Snowball, Tennisball, and Golfball discussed their plans in the kitchen. "That sounds like a good idea.." Coiny whispered to himself, staring at Snowball. "So-" Blocky said, startling Coiny. "-are you doing ok? You know, since, well, that happened?" Blocky then asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"Yeah, I guess. It's just, I still have no clue why Loser couldn't save the others. Isn't he, like, the greatest there is or something? I don't know, it seems kind of weird that-" Coiny was cut off by the loud banging of the door. "I GOT IT!" Loser yelled, getting up from his spot on the floor. He walked over to the camera room, looking at who was out there. It was Remote, a panicked look on her face as she continued to violently bang on the door. Loser darted from the camera room to the other side of said door, and quickly opened it, allowing Remote to dart in. 

She ran in like an over-excited dog, running into the couch and falling. Blocky quickly shot up and went behind the couch to calm her down.

"Hey, what happened? What's-"

"STI-STICKMAN, THE- STICK- WITH HAIR- ALIEN- DEAD, IT, I- THE STICK- COMING-" The robot yelled, curled up into a ball on the floor. She was shaking and spazzing out, hyperventilating. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you're safe now! It's gonna be okay. Do you want to go in a room?"

"Y-yes.." Remote sobbed, slowly getting up, using Blocky as support. He helped her to her new room and helped her crawl into bed. She pulled the big, fluffy covers over her face, sobbing some more as Blocky rubbed her back. After a little while, she fell asleep, and Blocky left her alone.

"Woah, man, what happened?" Snowball asked, worried.

"I have no clue. She didn't say anything in there, she just cried. She's asleep now, so don't bother her. I'm sure she will tell us when she wakes up."

Golfball walked over to the two boys, a medical kit in her mouth. "Sorry, but Remote's gonna have to stay awake for a little while longer." Golfball said as she slowly opened the door to Remote's room. Snowball and Blocky retreated to the living room, where Loser and Clock went back to their chatting. 

Snowball looked at Blocky, who looked emotionally drained.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah! It's just really stressful, you know?"

Snowball felt somewhat sad for the other boy. This entire time, Blocky has been taking on almost everyone's problems, not taking any time for himself or his mental health. Snowball wanted to be there for him and make him feel better because he knew that Blocky would do the same for him if he was feeling down. But this was most likely more than just feeling down. Blocky must feel terrible.

"Hey, do you wanna go to my room and chill for a bit?" Snowball asked.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Blocky snuggled up against Snowball, his breathing steady. Snowball wrapped his arms around the other boy, landing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

"Hmm..?" Blocky woke up, looking at Snowball. He then leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. Blocky fell back asleep, burying his face into Snowball's chest. Snowball smiled. 

_I wonder who that stickman person Remote was talking about....?_ Snowball thought. Oh well, it doesn't matter now. 

All that matters is making sure that their escape to Yoyle City goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blocky anb eraers and sowbal hfjasdhfjlkha love


	4. Creepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long, I'm a little bit more active on my YouTube (Driuxx) and Scratch (I_Is_A_II_Trophy) accounts. I am creating an ARG with the BFB characters on Scratch, so it would be pretty cool if you were to check that out!

Eraser was never a very social person. During big events, he would just sit on the sidelines, waiting for it all to be over. When other objects would try to talk to him, he stayed completely silent and the person talking would get a hint and leave.

Except one.

This one tall pen object would **never** fail to bother him. He would babble on and on without fail. But Eraser kind of... liked it. He couldn't stand anyone else, but Pen? He could tolerate him. Long story short, they became acquaintances, then friends, then best friends. 

And then there's Bell. Eraser expected her to be an uptight, overall stressful object to be around, but he was wrong. She was actually kind of chill, and Eraser liked that. The two quickly became close friends, hanging out with each other often. She was... really the only one he could talk to ever since BFB started since he and Pen were on different teams. They bonded quickly, both being boring, bland, and mediocre people just trying to get by. Eraser even considered her as a potential love interest.

But then the circle thing appeared. 

And Bell couldn't escape fast enough.

* * *

Eraser jolted up from his sleeping spot, sweat trickling down his face. He had another bad dream about her again. He got up and off the bed, his feet touching the shaggy, itchy carpet. Out of all the team houses, Free Food had the worst one. When they asked Four to make a better one, or why he made such a broken down living place for them, they just replied with a shrug and continued doing whatever they were doing. It was very frustrating. Especially now.

Eraser stretched and yawned as he walked out into a poor excuse for a living room. All that he could hear was the screaming and bickering of Foldy and Stapy. They have been fighting a lot lately. Eraser rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to open the pantry, but nothing was inside.

 _great, just fantastic._ Eraser thought, his stomach growling.

"Puffball! There's no more food left!" Eraser called out, trying to sound louder than Foldy and Stapys' arguing. 

No answer.

Eraser sighed and rolled his eyes as he grabbed a kitchen knife that was resting on the counter and walked out without a word to anyone. He felt the early morning dew on the bottom of his feet. He looked down at the yellow grass, making patterns on the ground with the dew. 

The rustling of bushes startled him greatly. Eraser jumped out of his skin, heart racing. 

"H-hello?" He stuttered, holding the knife in a defensive position as he stepped closer and closer to the bush, the rustling getting louder and louder. He quickly stuck his head in and saw Marker in all his glory, digging up the dirt. 

"Hey."

Eraser blinked, bewildered. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he fully went inside the bush as well, sitting right next to the other boy. "I'm looking for something I buried here a long time ago. At least, I think that I buried it here. I don't know." Marker replied, shrugging.

"What is it?" 

"Oh, just a box of assorted sweets, food, and weapons."

"You prepared for this type of thing, huh?" Eraser asked, chuckling a little bit. "Yeah, it was originally preparations for a zombie apocalypse, but that obviously didn't come true." Marker told him, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. God, he used to be so naïve. Eraser only chuckled a bit more, almost falling into a full-blown laugh. "I miss the good ol' days." The parallelogram said as he pulled at the grass. "What do you mean? Things only changed a week ago." Marker questioned.

"Well, Stapy and Foldy didn't argue **nearly** as much as they do now, and Fries... has been acting kind of creepy." 

Marker paused for a moment, thinking. "Is he acting creepily towards you, or somebody else??" Eraser responded by pointing to himself. "Well, you should probably tell him to stop. Don't just ask it, **demand** it." Marker told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for the advice, man. I'll try."

* * *

Eraser ran away from Free Food's house for the last time, soaked in blood and ink. His footprints stained the grass red. Hot tears were streaming down his face as he went deeper into the woods. Everything happened so quickly.

It was just another normal day of screaming and yelling. But something happened the night before, and it made Eraser feel emptied. Hollow. **Dead**. He wanted to be alone. But that was next to impossible, so he finally decided to drag himself out of bed and go outside. But what he saw when he stepped into the living room. Marker was holding an extremely large chef knife, angrily pointing it towards Fries. "What did you do last night?" He calmly asked, walking closer to Fries, weapon still in hand. "Wh-where did you-" "Answer the question." Fries stuttered. He was cut off by Marker, who was getting angrier and angrier by the second. "Why do you care so much?! Where did you get that weapon?!"

"Around one week ago, Eraser said that you were acting creepily towards him, and asked me for advice to get you to stop. Fast forward to last night, you entered Eraser's room, came out this morning, and he hasn't come out since. So, my final question is: **what did you do to him?** " At this point, Marker had the tip of the blade at Fries' throat. Eraser tried to move, he tried to warn him.

But it was already too late.

Fries quickly grabbed the handle and yanked it away from Markers' grasp, attacking him with it. The ink was spilled everywhere, on the ground, on the walls, everywhere you could think of. Marker stumbled back, clutching his eye in pain. He quickly ran out the back door, and Fries was going to go chase him. 

And then Eraser finally gained back control of his body. He darted towards Fries and elbowed him in the back, causing him to fall and let go of the knife. Without hesitating, Eraser grabbed the weapon and stabbed Fries in the face. But he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. Eraser kept stabbing him over and over and over again. Red blood mixed with purple ink painted the walls and floors of the kitchen. Foldy screamed at him to stop, her voice cracking. But he didn't. He continued to further mutilate the dead body in a fit of rage.

After a minute or two, Eraser finally stopped. He stepped back, and you could hear the clatter of the knife dropping to the floor once he realized what he just did. Without saying another word, he darted out the door, running to the forest. Tears were starting to form in his eyes as it started to rain, washing the blood and ink off of his rubber body. He tripped over a large tree root and fell face-first into the mud. Instead of getting up, he just laid there, sobbing.

"Hey."

Eraser got startled by the voice, flinching a little bit. He slowly got up, looking towards the direction from where the voice came. Up in the tree that he was in front of, there was rustling and high-pitched grunting. Suddenly, a vine-like thing with a sharp blade at the end of it stuck out of the tree. Eraser walked towards it and pulled.

"AGH! OW!"

A skinny, demon-looking creature fell out, crashing into Eraser and landing on him. It quickly scampered off of him and stood up on its legs.

"Don't pull my tail like that, man! That hurt!" The demon said in a raspy, higher-pitched voice. Eraser got up as well, confused. "What **are** you? What's your name??" He asked, stepping closer to the creature. 

"I am a demon, but I thought that would be obvious, and you don't need to know my name right now. Anyways, I saw what just went down, that looked like it sucked." It answered, its tail twitching.

"Uh, well, yeah it did suck." Eraser said as he rubbed his arm.

"Would you maybe consider... giving yourself power?" The demon asked, pacing back and forth.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well... I'm in a generous mood today, and I **am** feeling rather bored..."

The demon started circling Eraser, dragging lines into the mud with its tail. Then, it suddenly turned to him and stuck its hand out.

"Would you like to make a deal?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know it may seem like I hate Fries, but I actually kind of like him! He's an interesting character, and I would personally like to get to know him more. But, for the sake of this story, he is a bad person who totally deserved to be mutilated.


End file.
